scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
JessicaFin23's OC Collection
This is a list of OCs that belong to Jenny Williams (JessicaFin23). List of OCs *Athena Tenebris *Crystalline Star *Twilight Thunderfoam *Bibiana Vrodius *Gilda Ibis *Jezabel Nightshade *Lady Mercy *Penelope Turner *Aurora the Brave *Vivianne Wishwater *Cambrie *Anne Droid *Estelle Kelvin *Annabelle Oakes *Thelma Currington *Kris Emerson *Mira the Quiet Maiden *Amber Buttons *Tedalza the Demon Queen *Saffi Barnes *Sam MacLeod *Gina Keane *Suki *Persephone Miller *Heather Payne *Luna Eclipse *Adara Von Brandt *Kristina Marshall *Natsumi Itou *Lucinda Griffin *Beth Hartley *Christina Matthews *Nikki Scott *Hannah Holt *Greg Robbins *Emonora *James Hill *Donna Morrison *Emily Richards *Joanna King *Sarah Rhodes *Angie Leighton *Samantha Fisher *Catherine Goldman *Darcy Gallagher *Lisa Mass *Natasha Deslippe *Grace Davison *Melissa Collins *Arlene Graham *April Snellings *Saila Patil *Maddie Brooks *Jill O'Connor *Kari Bailey *Dianne Bell *Cynthia Clifton *Leslie Sandoval *Mary Krall *Ben Johnson *Lucy Barrell *Gracie Crockett *Erica Williams *Andy Callaghan *Violet McKinnon *Sonata *Calliope *Angela Hughes *Christine McGinnis *Hilary Watson *Wesley Jacobs *Jasmine Robinson *Kyle Newberry *Aimee Reed *Stacy Gold *Mike Schwab *Kiko Shimizu *Brenda Gray *Esther Coleman *Josie Lisle *Mina Spencer *Shayleigh Coppersmith *Amethyst Glittermist *Meghan Finn *Dahlia Seaver *Raven Darkshield *Selena Black *Hazel Craft *Priscilla Holloway *Ashlynn Croft *Akilah Ahmad *Bianca Fanndis *Carilyn the Magnificent *Serafina Drake *Shellina Waverly *Rena *Frances Roseberry *Lily Keane *Sally Fitzgerald *Moriko Watanabe *Elsie Forestier *Min-Jee Park *Dayo Temitope *Mathilde Alberts *Nelli *Naira *Pandora *Shana *Mirela Tanner *Heidi Grant *Cornelia Plautis *Matilda Grimwald *Brenda Osborne *Renee Graves *Jason Williams *Cassie Nicholson *Charlotte Delton *Claire Clark *Hope Farnham *Laura Drew *Aurelia Balik *Katlina Odenkirk *Edna Altomonte *Piper Jubilee *Maya Chocograve *Vanillentina Sweetblossom *Denise Noniarise *Ninja Angel *Reiko Hagiwara *Sabrina Smyth *Ninala Bentinker *Vida Ebrahimi *Lauren Danvers *Cindy Howard *Stephanie Simmons *Aphrodite Daisydew *Darla Waddlesworth *Natalie Jones *Chloe Peabody *Serenity Starlight *Malvie Adnum *Lydia Bloom *Courtney Campbell *Erika McBride *Lylee Edwards *Raniyah the Glorious *Cosmic Sparkle *Jennifer Ellis *Lisa Gallagher *Katie Lawson *Maria Moore *Raven Alabaster *Candy Jackson *Mildred Ross *Marie Thornton *Marilyn Thomson *Cornilia Jakubowski *Misty Oliver *Sean Jefferson *Willow Green *Dawn White *Leah Kidder *Felicity Potts *Cadence Klein *Destinee Miles *Debbie Weiss *Clementine Willson *Lacey Kauffman *Pamela Trimble *Agnes Black *Helena Alden *Chelsea Alden *Felicia Moore *Jordan Carson *Maria Crow *Betty Graveson *Amunta *Ulya *Chloe Sullivan *Lin Feng *Lilly Grundy *Alyssa Martins *Magnolia Starglade *Layla Whirlwix *Rose Lambert *Gavriela Qadir *Elizabeth Hopkins *Aubrey Washington *Danilee Heathslip *Kaya Parker *Holly Montgomery *Angelina Anderson *Charlie Harper *Ethan Armstrong *Janelle Morgan *Bethany Castle Voice Actors *Agnes Black - Liliana Mumy *Aimee Reed - Colleen Villard *Amber Buttons - Susan Egan *Amethyst Glittermist - Stephanie Sheh *Andy Callaghan - Zac Efron *Angelina Anderson - Eden Sher *Annabelle Oakes - Amy Poehler *Aphrodite Daisydew - Mandy Moore *Ashlynn Croft - Luci Cristian *Athena Tenebris - Ashleigh Ball *Aubrey Washington - Ashly Burch *Aurora the Brave - Tiffany Grant *Bethany Castle - Tara Strong *Betty Graveson - Emily Blunt *Bianca Fanndis - Demi Lovato *Bibiana Vrodius - Olivia Olson *Brenda Gray - Elsie Fisher *Cadence Klein - Cassandra Lee Morris *Cambrie - Ginnifer Goodwin *Charlotte Delton - Brittany Snow *Chloe Peabody - Grey DeLisle *Clementine Willson - Jennifer Hale *Cornilia Jakubowski - Alyson Stoner *Cosmic Sparkle - Kari Wahlgren *Courtney Campbell - Kate Higgins *Crystalline Star - Kristen Li *Dahlia Seaver - Caitlin Glass *Danilee Heathslip - AJ Michalka *Debbie Weiss - Kate Micucci *Denise Noniarise - Jodi Benson *Destinee Miles - Tara Strong *Erica Williams - Alyson Stoner *Estelle Kelvin - Mae Whitman *Esther Coleman - Alyson Stoner *Ethan Armstrong - Charlie Schlatter *Gavriela Qadir - Jodi Benson *Gilda Ibis - Amanda Leighton *Heidi Grant - Kari Wahlgren *Hope Farnham - Bryn McAuley *Janelle Morgan - Grey DeLisle *Jasmine Robinson - Katie Leigh *Jennifer Ellis - Jennifer Paz *Jezabel Nightshade - Ashley Johnson *Josie Lisle - Jessica DiCicco *Katie Lawson - Nancy Cartwright *Katlina Odenkirk - Tabitha St. Germain *Kiko Shimizu - Idina Menzel *Kyle Newberry - Jason Marsden *Lacey Kauffman - Cree Summer *Lady Mercy - Wendee Lee *Lauren Danvers - Kari Wahlgren *Layla Whirlwix - Bella Hudson *Leah Kidder - Ashley Tisdale *Lily Keane - Christine Marie Cabanos *Lin Feng - Lucy Liu *Lylee Edwards - Christy Carlson-Romano *Malvie Adnum - Julie Maddalena *Maria Crow - Susan Egan *Maria Moore - Cherami Leigh *Maya Chocograve - Melissa Fahn *Melissa Collins - Miranda Cosgrove *Mildred Ross - Kira Tozer *Mina Spencer - Hynden Walch *Natalie Jones - Elizabeth Daily *Pamela Trimble - Hynden Walch *Priscilla Holloway - Marieve Herington *Raven Alabaster - Megan Fahlenbock *Reiko Hagiwara - Jessica DiCicco *Saffi Barnes - Colleen Villard *Sally Fitzgerald - Stephanie Sheh *Shayleigh Coppersmith - Kelly Sheridan *Shellina Waverly - Aahleigh Ball *Selena Black - Erin Fitzgerald *Serenity Starlight - Emilie-Claire Barlow *Thelma Currington - Caitlin Glass *Ulya - Jennifer Hale *Vanillentina Sweetblossom - Cathy Cavadini *Vida Ebrahimi - Linda Cardellini *Vivianne Wishwater - Noah Cyrus *Wesley Jacobs - Todd Haberkorn Character Songs *Adara Von Brandt - Burn by Ellie Goulding *Akilah Ahmad - Arabia by Hanine *Alyssa Martins - Lost in the Supermarket by Ben Folds *Amber Buttons - Marvelous Toy by John Denver *Amunta - Dark Horse by Katy Perry *Andy Callaghan - Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash *Angela Hughes - True Friend by Miley Cyrus *Angelina Anderson - Calling All the Monsters by China Anne McClain *Annabelle Oakes - Something Wild by Lindsey Stirling *Anne Droid - Technologic by Daft Punk *Aphrodite Daisydew - Wildflower by MitiS *April Snellings - Bus Stop by The Hollies *Arlene Graham - Shadows by Lindsey Stirling *Ashlynn Croft - On the Nature of Daylight by Max Richter *Athena Tenebris - Magic by Coldplay *Aubrey Washington - Army by Ellie Goulding *Aurelia Balik - Sea Song by Lisa Hannigan *Aurora the Brave - Warrior by Demi Lovato *Ben Johnson - When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars *Bethany Castle - Time Travel by Daley *Beth Hartley - Dynamite by Taio Cruz *Betty Graveson - Zombie by The Cranberries *Bianca Fannid - Snow (Hey Oh) by Red Hot Chili Peppers *Bibiana Vrodius - We Are Giants by Lindsey Stirling *Brenda Gray - Charlie Brown by Coldplay *Brenda Osborne - 1940 by The Submarines *Cadence Klein - Black Sands by Bonobo *Calliope - Beat of My Heart by Hilary Duff *Cambrie - Calling All Angels by Train *Candy Jackson - Candy Candy by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *Carilyn the Magnificent - Fighter by Christina Aguilera *Charlie Harper - Digital Love by Daft Punk *Charlotte Delton - Wrapped Up in Books by Belle and Sebastian *Chelsea Alden - Count on Me by Bruno Mars *Chloe Peabody - Brothers & Sisters by Coldplay *Chloe Sullivan - The World As I See It by Jason Mraz *Christine McGinnis - Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato *Cindy Howard - Replay by Iyaz *Claire Clark - I'm Yours by Jason Mraz *Clementine Willson - Spies by Coldplay *Cosmic Sparkle - Glitter by Keys N Krates ft. Ambre Perkins *Courtney Campbell - Princess Charming by Megan and Liz *Crystalline Star - Immortals by Fall Out Boy *Cynthia Clifton - Dolphins by Tim Buckley *Dahlia Seaver - How Far I'll Go by Alessia Cara *Danilee Heathslip - Girl Power by The Cheetah Girls *Darla Waddlesworth - Nice Weather For Ducks by Lemon Jelly *Dawn White - Think by Aretha Franklin *Dayo Temitope - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) by Shakira *Debbie Weiss - Science Is Real by They Might Be Giants *Denise Noniarise - Enchanted by Taylor Swift *Destinee Miles - Paradise by Coldplay *Dianne Bell - Fireflies by Owl City *Donna Morrison - Zebras and Airplanes by Alicia Keys *Edna Altomonte - Rainbow by Liz Huett *Elsie Forestier - Paris Nights/New York Mornings by Corinne Bailey Rae *Emily Richards - Viva la Vida by Coldplay *Emonora - Pretty Boy by M2M *Erica Williams - Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson *Estelle Kelvin - Stars and Planets by Liz Phair *Esther Coleman - Firework by Katy Perry *Ethan Armstrong - Here We Are by Part-Time Friends *Felicia Moore - Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale *Felicity Potts - Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams *Frances Roseberry - Fairytale by Sara Bareilles *Gavriela Qadir - I Wish I Was the Moon by Neko Case *Gilda Ibis - Animal by Miike Snow *Gina Keane - Happy Up Here by Royksopp *Grace Davison - Kite by U2 *Gracie Crockett - My Revolution by Above Envy *Greg Robbins - We Are All Made of Stars by Moby *Hannah Holt - Always Getting Over You by Angela Ammons *Heather Payne - Saudade by Love and Rockets *Heidi Grant - Try Everything by Shakira *Helena Alden - Hey, Soul Sister by Train *Holly Montgomery - Cheerleader by Omi *Hope Farnham - Why Does It Always Rain On Me by Travis *Janelle Morgan - Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay *Jezabel Nightshade - Tattoo by Jordin Sparks *Jill O'Connor - Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus *Joanna King - Kodachrome by Paul Simon *Josie Lisle - Diamonds by Rihanna *Kari Bailey - Shut Up and Fish by Maddie & Tae *Katlina Odenkirk - Drops of Jupiter by Train *Katie Lawson - Rockabye by Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul and Anne-Marie *Kaya Parker - She Wolf by Shakira *Kiko Shimizu - Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson *Kris Emerson - Change Your Life by Little Mix *Lacey Kauffman - Fastest Girl in Town by Miranda Lambert *Lady Mercy - Heroes by Alesso ft. Tove Lo *Laura Drew - La Femme D'Argent by Air *Lauren Danvers - Ready to Run by Dixie Chicks *Layla Whirlwix - Candy by Mandy Moore *Leah Kidder - Don't Rain on My Parade by Barbra Streisand *Lilly Grundy - Surfing on a Rocket by Air *Lily Keane - Wonderland by Taylor Swift *Lin Feng - Princess of China by Coldplay ft. Rihanna *Lisa Mass - Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel *Lucy Barrell - Denny's Drums by The Beach Boys *Lydia Bloom - My Own Monster by Katy Perry *Lylee Edwards - For What It's Worth by Buffalo Springfield *Maddie Brooks - The Ghost on The Shore by Lord Huron *Magnolia Starglade - How to Believe by Bridget Mendler *Malvie Adnum - Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake *Maria Crow - Black Magic by Little Mix *Mathilde Alberts - Windmills of My Mind by Susan Wong *Maya Chocograve - Chocolate by Snow Patrol *Meghan Finn - Brave by Sara Bareilles *Melissa Collins - Ride by Lana del Rey *Mildred Ross - Walking on a Dream by Empire of the Sun *Min-Jee Park - Gee by Girls Generation *Mina Spencer - Aliens by Coldplay *Mira the Quiet Maiden - Ghost by Ella Henderson *Moriko Watanabe - Big in Japan by Martin Solveig *Natasha Deslippe - In the Waiting Line by Zero 7 ft. Sophie Barker *Natsuki Itou - PONPONPON by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *Nikki Scott - Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna *Pamela Trimble - Bombshell Blonde by Owl City *Pandora - A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay *Penelope Turner - Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Stirling *Persephone Miller - Pocket Calculator by Kraftwerk *Piper Jubilee - Strawberry Swing by Coldplay *Priscilla Holloway - Empress by Snow Patrol *Raniyah the Glorious - Tell Me Your Wish by Girls Generation *Raven Darkshield - On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons *Reiko Hagiwara - Never Mess With Sunday by Yppah *Rena - Counting Stars by OneRepublic *Renee "Hurricane" Graves - Fight Song by Rachel Platten *Rose Lambert - Royals by Lorde *Sabrina Smyth - Alley Cats by Hot Chip *Saffi Barnes - Hair by Lady Gaga *Saila Patil - Jai Ho by A.R. Rahman *Sally Fitzgerald - Part of Me by Katy Perry *Samantha Fisher - Karen by The Go-Betweens *Sarah Rhodes - The Morning Paper by Smog *Selena Black - Vampire Blues by Neil Young *Serafina Drake - Dragon Days by Alicia Keys *Serenity Starlight - Shooting Star by Owl City *Shana - Atlantis by Donovan *Shayleigh Coppersmith - Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys *Shellina Waverly - Mermaid by Skott *Sonata - Be Mine by Robyn *Suki - Dreams Come True by Alejandro Salas *Tedalza the Demon Queen - Demons by Imagine Dragons *Thelma Currington - Chasing Pirates by Norah Jones *Twilight Thunderfoam - Complicated by Avril Lavigne *Ulya - The Dinosaur Song by Johnny Cash *Victoria Matthews - A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton *Vida Ebrahimi - In a Persian Market by Acker Bilk *Vivianne Wishwater - Mermaid by Train *Willow Green - Snow White by Zoot Woman *Wesley Jacobs - Birdhouse in Your Soul by They Might Be Giants Category:OCs